Va-Va-Voom!
by Miss Mango
Summary: Wheeler and Linka finally promise each other forever…
1. Va-va-voom!

A/N: I've gone cuckoo with sappiness, and thus present this story to you. I've noticed that no one has ever done a telling of Wheeler and Linka's special day, and you know I love a challenge. So… hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

* * *

 **Va-Va-Voom!**

By: Miss Mango

Chapter 1 – Va-Va-Voom!

The first time Wheeler saw Linka, all he could think was: _va-va-voom!_. They were standing around Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth, in a room filled with magical crystals. Nothing about that stood out to him (as if this were the most natural context one could find himself in) except the blonde apparition he later learned was called _Linka_. Even though she was clad in heavy clothing, a double-breasted violet jacket that covered a good portion of her figure, he could tell that underneath it, her curves were utterly dangerous. Full breasts, long legs, and a slim waist. Not to mention that soft blonde hair that brushed her back, jade eyes framed by long eyelashes that curled into infinity, and that _mouth_. Her mouth was irresistible, all pouty and soft and _kiss-me_. He was not sure if he'd started drooling at the sight of her, but her frown told him she'd figured out his thoughts.

The first time Wheeler had kissed her, or _tried_ to, Linka had punched him in the jaw. Her eyes had been wild with fury as she pushed him away, and he did not catch a glimpse of her for the rest of the day. He'd searched the Island meter by meter, checked all her favorite places, but she was nowhere to be found. At the end of the day, exhausted and a little disappointed with himself, he'd wondered if he'd now have to give up his pursuit of Linka _for good_. It was not his fault he was so drawn to her, he could not help himself!

His heart all but flipped in his chest when he found her sitting outside his hut, fidgeting with her nails before realizing he was standing before her. She rose from the ground and finally met his eyes. Hers were cool, unreadable like always, but somehow, _different_ this time around.

"I should not have reacted that way," she bit her lip a little, and her words had an apologetic tinge to them.

Wheeler had taken her hand and drawn her closer. And suddenly, they were glancing into each other's eyes silently, and when he tried kissing her again, without breathing this time, ever so gently, Linka did not pull away. She had hesitated at first, but then her mouth had welcomed his, and the kisses that followed had been nothing short of spectacular.

"Marry me, babe," Wheeler had sighed a little when they'd pulled apart. Kissing her like that had been better than in dreams. His arms were tightly wound around her waist, and her curves were in close contact with his fit frame. He could not think of a time when he'd felt more at ease, as if it all made sense suddenly.

" _Bozhe moi_!" A mixture of amusement and shock registered in her voice, perfectly balanced.

"What? People get married for far less intense emotions than these."

"People get married, Yankee," Linka had been blushing madly at the look he'd enveloped her in, and she'd tried to loosen his hold on her, " _after_ they date and have a relationship of sorts for _many years_."

"So we skip all the boring parts," he'd shrugged a little and Linka actually laughed. He loved her deep, throaty laugh, which he rarely heard when they were working, and she blinked up at him as if to challenge him. She was divine. He felt a little drunk looking in her eyes.

"Will you quit fooling around, Wheeler?"

"I'm being serious."

His arms had been steel around her frame and Linka gave up struggling. Looking into his eyes, she'd challenged, "so you think you know me that well? You would risk marriage over your arrogance?"

"What I know about you I like," Wheeler had smiled a little, and her flowery scent acted as a sort of hypnotizing concoction that filled his brain. "And what I don't know I'll learn to love."

Linka had studied him, still trying to understand if he was being serious. He suddenly wished he hadn't acted so clown-like in the past, perhaps now she would be less dubious about him.

"Tell me all the reasons why we shouldn't," he'd ventured out, and he was surprised with himself for being so persistent. Apparently, his brain had invested a lot of energy into this!

"For one, we are too young."

"Lots of people get married young and end up celebrating the most anniversaries."

"Uhmm, Yankee, where would we live?"

"Wherever you'd want. I've already lived in cold and hot climates, I'm down for either."

"What would we do?"

"Continue being Planeteers, of course!"

"And what would I tell my Grandmother?" Linka had gone on, hoping to encounter some resistance and apparently surprised at the ease with which he offered his responses. Nothing seemed to shake him from his convictions!

"She'll be happy, she likes me!"

Linka had laughed a little despite herself and shook her head just slightly.

"And where would we get married, Yankee?"

"In a villa, in Italy," he'd grinned easily, and he'd reached up to brush a hair strand that had fallen out of her ponytail, delicately caressing her cheek. "It would be just our families and the others, and you are going to be, possibly, the most beautiful bride that's ever lived."

She'd leaned into him a little then, speechless, and he'd taken advantage of her nearness to capture her mouth again. It was just as amazing as the first time their lips collided, and Wheeler knew even then, that it would forever be so.


	2. Insolent Yankee!

Chapter 2 – Insolent Yankee!

The first time Linka saw Wheeler, all she could think was: _insolent Yankee!_. Everything about him was too relaxed, too transparent, and she soon tired of the attention he was showing her. Her looks often did attract all types of men and she was weary of their fawning over her. Wheeler, however, was without exception the most persistent. He'd spend every opportunity trying to get close to her, engage her in conversation, or brush up against her; so much so that even the other Planeteers were by the end used to his advances on the Russian team member.

When he'd first kissed her, Linka had reacted a bit violently. She had not believed he would ever do such a thing! The taste of his warm mouth had been shocking like an ice cold shower, and she had pulled away automatically. More than anything, she had been annoyed at the treacherous hammering of her heart and the buzzing in her ears. She'd felt overheated, exposed. She'd instantly ran away from him, needing time alone to think. It was now useless pretending that the Yankee had no effect on her, and she could no longer deny it to herself. Wheeler had a sort of magnetism that was a mystery. Sure, he'd gotten more fit and handsome with time, but it wasn't just that. Wheeler was like those hypnotizing rattle snakes that lulled your ability to think clearly. And then one move, and _bang!_ , he'd have you for good.

Linka surprised herself by being the one to look for him at the end of that day. She'd felt she'd hurt him this time around (not just physically), and she was not okay with that.

When he'd kissed her again, she was prepared for the delicious contact that time, his heat, and she'd allowed herself to melt in his arms. What she had _not_ been ready for was his talk of marriage. _Crazy!_ At first, she'd been willing to play along, thinking he was trying to mess with her mind, but then the more opposition she threw at him, the more he became convinced, it seemed. Until she had ran out of ammunition. _The Yankee was serious!_ His eyes weren't amused and there wasn't a shadow of a smirk on his face.

From there, a snowball effect had been created. They had started spending more and more time alone together, until they'd become a couple evident to all. He'd send her love messages and she would fantasize about him in bed at night. They talked about their wedding as an event that was to really take place, until Linka could envision it in detail, like a familiar painting. _It was insane!_

When Wheeler had first tried taking her clothes off during a little heated session of theirs, Linka had stopped him, albeit reluctantly. Feeling more shy after their intense kissing, she told him she was waiting to be married to go further. He'd seemed a little stunned by the expression on her face, but then respectfully followed her wishes. "We'll just have to wait a little longer, then, babe," he'd said ever so naturally, pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. His tone hadn't been annoyed or angry. It had contained a sort of calm patience to it, as if he were simply outstretching his arms, waiting for the inevitable to occur. That's how Linka knew Wheeler was serious about her.

It hadn't meant she had _wanted_ for him to stop, however. Her needs and wants were openly at war with each other. Wheeler and his tempestuous kisses were very hard to resist, and although she had no experience with the world of passion, she found herself drawn to its magic. Her head was heavy with it, the desire for his strong hands all over her, and she found it incredibly difficult to resist the urge to continue. It was a road she had never walked before, but it beckoned her dangerously. She liked Wheeler's softness with her, the way he cradled her in his arms, the magic his lips produced on her skin. Her breath caught and her heart beat its approval loudly, and she wondered if the experience was similar to taking powerful drugs. For her senses were sharp, alive with desire, and she struggled to hide from Wheeler how difficult it was to pull away from him every time. The demands of her body to be finally set free were acutely insistent.

However, she could not erase the part of herself that found it very important to ultimately give herself to the man that was her husband. She had always envisioned it this way, it was her definition of 'normal', even if to the present world it definitely was not so. Her family, her upbringing had been conservative, and Linka found a sort of magic in believing that love could be forever, exclusive. She wasn't sure if it was naïve of her, but the idea appealed to her heart.

Thankfully, Wheeler was patient, but what helped the most was agreeing to marrying the Yankee. Her heart felt set free once the idea took shape in her mind. The anticipation seemed sweet, more bearable now that a timeline was traced. It hadn't taken long for them to admit to each other they were in love, and the endearing revelation caused them to want to speed up the start of their brand new life together.

Wheeler was so convinced of it that it did not matter that their relationship was merely in its infancy stages, barely six months long. Linka's emotions were suddenly mirroring his and she craved him as her own. Hiding seemed now a thing of the past, useless. Her Grandmother had been shocked to say the least, and her brother, Mishka, had put up some resistance at first, but in the end, they both recognized that Linka's stubbornness knew no bounds. Once her mind was made up, she rarely looked back. All they could do was be happy for her the way she wanted them to do. She wondered if they recognized her gentle smiles and far away glances as symptoms of love, for she knew she could not hide these from them. Maybe they were thankful to Wheeler for smoothing out her sharp character, for covering her with the softness of clouds. For Linka most certainly felt this way whenever she thought of her upcoming nuptials to the redheaded American.


	3. Just a Little More Patience

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the interest! Here's the next part, short but sweet, but I'll try to give you quick updates at least :)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Just a Little More Patience

Linka leaned against the marble balcony, breathing in the sweet air of twilight. The sun was finally fading over the clouds lining the ocean, and the sky was painted with hues of violet and orange. The ocean was at this hour silvery-blue; the scenery made for the most beautiful portrait. The slight breeze picked at her hair, and the blonde girl breathed in the distinctive Mediterranean air that always seemed to smell of citrus and flowers.

Tea with the girls had been fun and they had laughed, consuming more wine than actual tea, but she could not deny she was enjoying her time alone now that the evening was rolling to an end. Reluctantly, she thought she should probably start getting ready for bed. After all, tomorrow _was_ going to be the biggest day of her life, but the romantic Italian setting kept her on the balcony. It was magical, and she could barely believe she was there, living it. She wished that Wheeler was there with her, for his strong arms around her waist, but of course, she wanted to follow tradition and not see one another until the ceremony.

All was silent in the villa by the ocean, and she could hear the faint sound of the waves in the distance, mixed with that of crickets chirping softly. Wheeler had chosen a nearby hotel for him and his family, and she wondered what he was doing at the moment. He'd talked of having dinner with the boys by the small port, and she chided herself for missing him with such force. Although, she was excited about her feelings and the strength of her love for her fiancé. She had never thought she would feel love so strong for a man, and she still registered surprise over it. The planning for the wedding had been so fast, like a whirlwind of activity, that this was the first real time she could take a breath and think about it all. Only a question of hours now, and then she'd be tied to the Yankee for life, they would embark on their journey together that would take them…

Her cell phone started ringing from inside the bedroom and Linka was shaken out of her reveries. She ran to it with anticipation and nearly exploded with giddiness once she saw it was Wheeler calling. She barely recognized herself any longer!

"Whoever made up this tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding was obviously not right in the head!" Wheeler let out as soon as she answered, and a ready laugh escaped her lips. His voice soothed her in marvelous ways.

"My sweet Yankee, you cannot miss me that bad," Linka teased him a little, taking to slowly walking back into the balcony.

"I do, I'm going crazy! I feel like I should be outside your balcony serenading you or something. We _are_ in Italy, after all!"

Linka smiled to herself and cradled her phone to her ear. "Are you finished with dinner already?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the right mood to be around people right now."

Linka straightened her shoulders and pressed the phone closer to her ear. "What is wrong, Jacob?"

"I'm just too nervous to hang out. I want for it to be morning already!"

Linka smiled to herself, envisioning him being more fidgety than usual. His nervous energy had probably been a handful to deal with over dinner!

The Russian girl nodded a little, watching the breeze playing in the trees. "I was just thinking how fast everything has moved up until this moment. I can barely believe it is happening tomorrow!"

Then, she bit her lip and softly asked, "are you still sure you want to marry me, Yankee?"

"More than anything, babe! I can't tell you how much."

Linka felt giddy again, a large smile painted on her face that she did not know how to erase.

"If _you_ changed your mind right now I could die! No joke!"

"I would not!" Linka laughed in response, leaning her back against the smooth railing.

"So, what are you wearing, babe?"

Laughter bubbled out of her once more and she scolded him in Russian.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he replied, and she could hear the grin in his voice.

"It does not matter what I am wearing now, anyway, Yankee, what matters is tomorrow night, _nyet_?"

"So what will you be wearing tomorrow night?" His tone caused her to newly laugh and she shook her head to herself.

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Aw, babe, don't be such a tease!"

"Just a little more patience, _lyubimyj_."

By the time Linka had finished her conversation with Wheeler on the phone, the sky was deep black and the stars were shining like small diamonds in the sky. The night was beautiful and velvety, announcing the coming of a day filled with possibilities.


	4. Everyone's Waiting

Chapter 4 – Everyone's Waiting

Wheeler examined his reflection in the full length mirror, taking in a deep breath as he did so. He had gotten ready at the hotel, and now they were waiting in a room in the villa on the lower level. Linka was getting ready on the upper floor of the house, and Wheeler fought back the urge to run past everyone and go to her. The wait was killing him. He felt the need to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless, tell her how much he loved her.

He looked sharp in his black suit, and luckily his hair was cooperating also, but still he was fidgeting with his tie. His mind was travelling at three hundred miles per hour, everything was running like a blur up there. His thoughts were attending an out of control rave.

His father was suddenly beside him, and he tentatively reached out to tighten the tie around his neck. His son let him. Wheeler blinked and looked up at him as he stood unmoving. He had to admit his dad cleaned up nice, and was thankful he had agreed to come. He had secretly feared otherwise. Wheeler could not say he had the best relationship with the older man. They had always as if drifted in separate orbits, his dad hardened by life and his drinking problem, Wheeler unwilling to resolve their issues by ignoring things. The younger man had always felt the awkwardness of their interactions as if magnified, and the two had always kept a distance between them.

"You look good," nodded his father, putting the finishing touches to the tie. Wheeler nodded back his thanks and for a moment their eyes met.

"Listen," went on the older man, rubbing his neck lightly, seeming uncomfortable with the sort of conversation they had going. "Your mom and I… well, we were kinda surprised when you told us you wanted to get married. I guess, we weren't sure you were ready for that yet, you being young and all. But your determination changed our minds. Now, I don't know Linka that well, but she seems quite the gal. I'm no expert on these things, but I just wanted to say… treat her right."

After a pat on the back, his dad disappeared, leaving behind a very stunned Wheeler. It was the first time his dad had offered any words of wisdom. It felt strange, _pleasant_ even. He had no time to recover from what had just happened because Linka's brother was walking in the room.

Mishka looked elegant and imposing in his navy suit, and he walked up to Wheeler to pat him on the back. His strong contact nearly caused Wheeler to fall over and the Russian man laughed soundly.

"Do not look so nervous, Wheeler!"

"I didn't know it would be so nerve-wracking, man," Wheeler admitted, accepting Mishka's handshake and drawing a deep breath down his lungs at the same time.

"Wait until you see Linka."

At the mention of her name, Wheeler perked up, his eyes unblinking. "How is she? She still wants to go through with this, right?"

Mishka laughed again. He seemed in high spirits.

" _Da_ , of course! Only, she has not slept a wink being so nervous. You both need to calm down and enjoy the day!"

Wheeler took in another deep breath and nodded. Linka's brother was right, naturally. All he had to do was get his heart to slow down and cooperate, that's all.

"I will never know how you convinced her to do this," Mishka was smiling a little. "Linka has never been a spontaneous type of girl. She must love you a great deal."

Wheeler could only beam at this. He had wondered this himself many nights, how he'd gotten Linka to agree to marry him after having such a short engagement. Hell, they had not even dated for very long! He figured theirs was just a special type of relationship that had not needed any time at all to bloom.

"Welcome to the family, Wheeler. I know you two will make us proud," Mishka was saying more solemnly and Wheeler was instantly moved by his words.

"Thanks, Mishka. That means a lot to me. I want you to know I'd do anything for Linka. Absolutely _anything_. This isn't a responsibility I take lightly."

"My sister has made the right choice," smiled the blonde man approvingly. He briefly hugged Wheeler, then exited to go check on Linka.

* * *

Linka examined her reflection in the full length mirror, taking in a deep breath as she did so. She felt as if in a dream, delicate and frenzied at the same time. Her eyes ran over the white lace of her dress, the pretty heart shaped neckline and off the shoulder cap sleeves, the veil mixed into her blonde curls that brushed her bare shoulders. She caressed her grandmother's costly pearls around her neck, the only prized family possession, and told herself to _relax_. She blinked the long eyelashes extended with mascara over her Bambi eyes, and turned to see her grandmother smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

"You are so beautiful, my little Linka," the old woman tenderly stated in Russian, her eyes moist.

"Do not get me crying, Grandmushka," Linka warned her, biting her lower lip a little. Today she was feeling uncharacteristically emotional, and she had to admit, it was not as bad as she had always presumed. Being porous to emotions was somewhat liberating.

Grandmother nodded and looked in the direction of the door. "Look, here is Mishka!"

The robust man walked in and enveloped Linka in a hug, twirling her in the air a bit. Linka laughed as a result.

" _Bozhe moi_!"

"Are you all ready?"

Linka nodded but she looked so fearful that Mishka laughed out loud.

"You are worse than your American, little Linka!"

"Why? Has he said anything?" Linka wanted to know all in one breath. Her heart began to beat irregularly at the mention of Wheeler and her nerves felt taut like copper wires.

"He is dying to see you."

"I do not understand it. It is like I am afraid he will change his mind at the last moment," she admitted, setting back her veil with soft movements.

"He has the same fear! Like I said to him, calm down and enjoy, little one."

Mishka kissed her and Linka smiled, holding on tightly to his hands. He'd been her best friend growing up, and their thoughts were transparent to one another. She loved the strong connection they had, felt reassured by it. Mishka would always be her constant, her lighthouse at sea.

"Let us not keep everyone waiting any longer," encouraged Mishka with a warm smile, and Linka continued being thankful for his strong presence beside her.


	5. The Festivities

Chapter 5 – The Festivities

Linka held on tightly to Mishka's arm as they walked with timed precision down the beautifully decorated garden overlooking the seaside. The white bows accompanied the pink and white roses that decorated the outside space, the lawn soft and lush green. There were small jasmine trees surrounding the garden, the heavenly scent mixing with the air, tickling her senses. The guests were standing, smiling at her as she walked down the constructed isle, admiring her every move. There were no more than thirty people present, but Linka felt everyone's love magnified in their glances.

Taking in a deep breath and calling on courage, she let her eyes rest on the 'altar', which consisted of an arch decorated with white flowers and a small stand, where the minister from Wheeler's mother's church was smiling at her. He was an elderly man and the sun was reflecting off his balding head, but his expression was very welcoming. Beside him stood Wheeler and his childhood friend, acting as the best man.

When her eyes finally locked with Wheeler's, she had stopped counting the number of beats her heart was producing. It was a ridiculous number. His blue eyes ran over her and the most satisfied smile played on his lips, and he let their glances intertwine again. All these years, she had never seen him looking so elegant, and it was a shock how utterly handsome he was, like a movie star on the red carpet. The dark suit emphasized his broad shoulders and chest, and somehow, Linka could read in him that his fears had ceased as soon as he had seen her walking in. She was his flesh and blood reassurance that this was really taking place.

As Linka drew closer to him on Mishka's arm, Wheeler felt his insecurities dissipating into the warm air. He could not put to words how beautiful she was, more so than he had ever seen her, and he had always thought her perfect. Today, she was nothing short of an angel in white, her figure caressed by lace that clung elegantly to her curves, her hair lovely and mainly loose over her shoulders, her features accentuated even more by soft makeup. The sparkle in her eyes was as breathtaking as a cape of diamonds around her, and he knew he would never forget the way his breath caught in his throat at her loveliness. Everyone else disappeared.

Mishka handed her to him delicately, and Wheeler immediately took her hand to draw her closer. Finally, they were standing side by side. He silently mouthed a "wow!" to her, as if no one else was around, and Linka's smile was wide for him, tender.

"Let us begin with great joy the celebration of Jacob and Linka's wedding," the minister announced with enthusiasm, and the gusts took their seats as the bride handed her bouquet of lilies to Gi beside her. Wheeler and Linka turned slightly so that they could face each other, both were smiling, lost, and Wheeler kept their fingers intertwined.

The American tried his best to follow the minister but he was as if hypnotized by Linka's eyes, falling in them without being able to resurface, while his heart beat like a persistent, steady drum. All he wanted was to have her forever beside him; the rest, the past, did not matter.

After pronouncing their vows and exchanging rings, the ceremony ended with their kiss as husband and wife. Linka closed her eyes and let herself be transported. Everyone seemed to be cheering, but all she could feel was the sweetness of her Yankee's lips on hers. Wheeler cradled her a bit longer than necessary, but then they made their way down the lawn with everyone clapping their approval.

Out of her daze momentarily, Linka had just noticed the photographer snapping pictures from every angle. They made their way to another little arch and everyone came up to congratulate them single-handedly. Linka was being hugged by all the women present, from Gi to Wheeler's mom to her cousins and her grandmother, and they were all gushing about her dress and how gorgeous of a bride she made. A few of them had tears in their eyes, but all Linka felt was pure joy. She looked over at her brand new husband (a thrill overtook her at the word, she turned it over in her mind, caressing it with her thoughts and liking it), seeing that he was being inundated with love, as well, and her heart swelled.

Not long after, the photographer kidnapped them for full-blown photo shoots by the ocean and garden, and finally the newlyweds were alone, or nearly. Following the directives of the photographer, sure, but at least they could get lost in each other's arms without anyone getting in the way.

Wheeler pulled Linka closer (he would have done so even if the photographer wasn't suggesting it at the moment) and sought out his wife's eyes (his _wife!_ ).

"I've never seen anything more beautiful," Wheeler sighed a little against her lips, his eyes boring into hers, and the faint blush on her cheeks only accelerated his reaction of passionately kissing her.

Linka guessed they would probably have a whole album full of them kissing, because they could not keep their lips to themselves, and her stomach was filled with excited butterflies fluttering about. It was almost like standing at the top of a rollercoaster ride before diving into a void.

Eventually, they did follow the directives a bit better, but Wheeler would just do his own thing and cause her to laugh: pick her up randomly and kiss her in the air, strike funny poses, and other such things. Linka was amazed that every single one of their smiles had been spontaneous for the photo shoot, and this she would treasure in her heart better than any album.

* * *

After the cutting of the cake, Linka took Gi aside so they could venture upstairs for a dress change. Once alone, Gi helped her out of the lovely, albeit, cumbersome, wedding dress. Gi whistled at her change of undergarments, as well, since Linka had chosen all sheer white lace to go underneath the more laid-back cocktail dress she wanted to don for the last part of the evening.

"Wait 'til he sees you in _that_!" laughed Gi, pulling on her bra strap a little. Linka's face colored all kinds of shades and she hurried into her shorter dress.

"Oh, do not tease, Gi! I am nervous enough as it is," she fretted, moving her hair out of the way as the Asian girl started zipping up the 1920's style dress she had chosen. It was white, above the knees, and spaghetti strapped and it fit her body perfectly.

"What is there to be nervous about? All you have to do is enjoy!"

"Gi, you're not helping!" Linka flushed further, before fanning her heated face. "I will probably drive myself into a panic and ruin everything."

Gi shook her head and patted the blonde's arm before her face became more serious. "So what? You have a lifetime together ahead of you, all the time in the world to get it right. Wheeler loves you and he wants to make you happy. Just think about that when you're freaking out!"

Linka smiled a little and impetuously hugged her friend. "Thanks, Gi. For everything."

The embrace of the Asian girl was warm and it lasted some minutes. "You don't know how happy I am for you two. I'm your biggest fan and secretly, I was so excited when Wheeler first convinced you into this. I didn't think you would go through with it so quickly, seriously! The fact that you listened to your heart above all is wonderful, Linka. I'm proud of you."

After checking their reflections accurately, the two girls descended down the spiral staircase, arms around each other, to join the rest of the festivities.


	6. The Start of Something Beautiful

A/N: Thank you so much for the heartfelt reviews! It's so appreciated, you have no idea how much it means to authors. I present you with the final two chapters, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Start of Something Beautiful

The evening swiftly came and soon it was nighttime, warm and smelling of flowers. Wheeler could tell that Linka was winding down after he'd gotten her to dance. Now she was happy to sit beside him, their hands intertwined on the table beside the centerpiece made of rosebuds.

Not long after, they prepared to say goodbye to the guests. Wheeler's family was the first to leave and the groom was surprised to see his father giving Linka a kiss on the cheek before turning to go. It was an awkward yet sweet gesture at the same time, and it caused him to swell with pride. A tiny spark of hope ignited inside him, and he felt serene.

Everyone else was getting ready to end the festivities, and Mishka helped Grandmother up, who promptly reached to give Wheeler a long hug. She seemed highly content and Wheeler felt a rush of warmness inside his heart.

The American did not feel tired in the least bit, on the contrary, he was energized at the thought of finally being alone with his beautiful bride. He swept her up in his arms while on the stairs and began their ascent, causing Linka to laugh out loud.

"Yankee, it is a long way up to our room," the Russian giggled, wrapping her arms securely about his neck. The feel of her curves against his length was already playing havoc with his senses and he looked in her bottomless eyes.

"Need to work off the cake somehow," he laughed back, brushing his lips against hers briefly.

He felt her resting against his chest, content, and he proceeded up the stairway. Once they reached their destination, a secluded room on the last floor of the villa, Wheeler opened the door and carried Linka over the threshold. The room with its spacious balconies and frilly drapes dancing in the breeze was very inviting. It was large and modernly decorated, with a large four-post bed situated in the middle. On a table in a corner, there was a fine section of fresh fruit and champagne, and there was a built in bathroom with both shower and bath tub installed. Tea light candles were spread about over the furniture and Wheeler thought that whoever decorated the place had impeccable taste. It was very romantic.

"Want some champagne, babe?" he asked, only to have Linka nodding along. They settled on the pale pink sofa while Wheeler handed her a tall flute of the bubbly liquid. They toasted silently and Wheeler immediately found her eyes. They were shining prettily, ever so alert to her surroundings and he brushed her cheek tenderly with his knuckles.

"Are you happy?" he asked her quietly, setting down his glass and turning his attention fully on her.

"Perfectly," Linka answered, taking her hand in his, and he felt familiar warmness creeping up. She leaned in to give him a soft kiss and he breathed in her lavender scent.

"Everything was wonderful and I think everyone enjoyed themselves."

"Naturally," Wheeler shrugged easily, and she eyed him over arched eyebrows.

"You gotta know," smiled he, drawing Linka into his open arms, never letting go of her glance, "that I knew I'd marry you since the first time I laid eyes on you. So, that's why it all worked out as it did in the end."

"You are very sure of yourself, my sweet Yankee," Linka cooed as he moved to slowly kiss her neck. His lips were warm and set in a smile.

"I'm very sure about _this_ ," he murmured before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He lithely lifted her up so that she was straddling his lap, and her dress rose up almost scandalously to reveal milky thighs. His hands caressed the exposed skin, and Linka angled her head so that she could deepen her contact with his mouth. Her curves were fierce and they nearly made him dizzy with desire, her mouth was of the sweetest flavor he could ever recall.

More purposefully this time, but just as lovingly, he followed the trail of her neck and collarbone with his mouth, his hands finding her perfect breasts, his thumbs seeking out her nipples even through the dress. Linka moaned at his exploration, her breathing becoming more ragged.

Wheeler moved his hands on her back to unzip the dress, all the while examining her eyes. He saw his same desire reflected there, and only a small part of anxiety.

"I love you," he whispered close to her ear, hoping to soothe her every worry. There was no way he would ever hurt her, not even unintentionally! She was his queen, forever now, and he wanted to treat her as such.

"And I love you," she replied with a small smile, caressing the side of his face delicately. Wheeler kissed her again and brought her to her feet. With the zip undone, Linka let her dress slither to the floor and she looked up at the American a little breathless. Wheeler knew she was working up all her courage to stand before him nearly naked, and he silently applauded her. It had never been easy for Linka to be unguarded. He reached for the few pins in her hair and with delicate movements, he freed all her hair so that it was resting on her shoulders, the way he liked it best.

"I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful you are," he spoke up, feeling his voice filling up with emotion for her. His hands moved over her hips then up to cup her voluptuous breasts. "There are no words."

So he decided to kiss her instead, long and heady and deep until he could feel her softening in his arms, pliable in his hands.

The lovely blonde surprised him by reaching for the buttons on his dress shirt, her movements shaky but sure. He had already lost his tie and jacket in the reception hall somewhere, and it was mere moments before he felt her warm hands caressing his toned bare chest. Her exploration moved to his shoulders and arms, and he returned her caresses on her body, their lips still joined.

"I am feeling as if I have had too much champagne, _lyubimyj_ ," Linka was giggling, molding her body to his and reaching on her tiptoes with a soft smile.

"I want to make you feel better than that, babe," Wheeler challenged her, his tone slightly devious as he stared down her amused glance.

He lifted her suddenly and without missing a beat, Linka wrapped her legs around him as he searched for her lips again. He was aroused by her, both the contact and sight of her were lethal, and he placed her gently on the bed before laying down over her. He searched for the clasp on her lacey bra and immediately got rid of the undergarment. Wheeler's hands cupped Linka's breasts, stroking them until he felt her rapid intakes of breath. His mouth replaced his fingers, and he let his tongue slowly glide over the erect nipples. Linka arched her body to his with a seductive moan, and he felt already lost. Her skin smelled incredible and its softness drew him in, and he moved up to taste her neck while his hands continued the assault on her breasts. Linka was murmuring something to him but he was too fazed to understand what, he was on a trip of the senses.

Wheeler's hands travelled downwards, and his fingers began to stroke over the lace of her panties. He felt her tensing up just slightly and he found her eyes, tenderly kissing her lips as he did so.

"Relax, darling," he soothed her and she nodded a little before giving him a shy smile. He treasured her little heartwarming gestures and kissed the corners of her mouth.

"I am afraid of… doing something wrong," she let out above a whisper, blinking up at him like a doe in the headlights of a car.

"That's not possible, you're perfect," Wheeler grinned at her, his hands tracing her hips before he gently bit her bottom lip that was forever seductive to him.

"Unless you decide to clobber me like the first time I tried kissing you, I think we'll be okay."

Linka laughed heartily and shook her head a little.

"Were you so sure I would marry you, then, too?"

"I've always liked a challenge," Wheeler gave a little laugh of his own before getting lost inside the moment once again. It was so easy to drift in and out of a fantasy world with Linka; he'd never felt so mesmerized in his entire life, by anyone.

The thin fabric of her panties was easily moved aside and Wheeler took to caressing her, feeling her heat underneath his fingers. The inside of his head was screaming with desire, wanting to ravish her in every way, but his heart lulled him down into loving his angelic lady with great care.

He watched the pleasure drawn on her beautiful face, heard her moans changing in intensity the more he kept up his caresses. When he felt she was ready enough, on the brink of complete satisfaction, he quickly undressed fully, and he nearly laughed when Linka closed her eyes. It was an automatic response that made her even more endearing, her natural shyness, but he planned to extinguish it in the next couple of days. He would love her with an intensity and frequency that it would become second nature to her, this he vowed to himself.

At present, he gave her an open-mouthed kiss filled with heat, before pushing himself inside her. It took all his willpower to remain still when felt her tense up and take a deep breath. Wheeler waited a minute for her to get used to him, he did not want for her to be sore in the morning, after all. He took to thrusting delicately inside her, checking her eyes for feedback and searching for her lips tirelessly. But she was heaven, warm and soft and tight, that he quickly lost control and moved more purposefully inside her. When she moved her hips against his, he thought he would lose his battle of hanging on. It was too intense, too gorgeous of a feeling, and he growled into her neck.

The more he rocked his body over hers, the more Linka responded, meeting his every step, and he knew he was close. Never had it been more amazing!

"Jacob…" Linka was singing out to him, nails digging into his back as she tried to bring him deeper inside her. He could tell she was as lost as he was, perhaps more, since this was her first time with _anyone_.

"Fuck, you're amazing!" he heard himself saying as his hands found her breasts and squeezed. His senses were in overdrive and his reasoning lost to the wind.

He felt her sweet release a moment later, heard her screams, and he finally let go of control. A powerful orgasm shook his body and he emptied himself inside her.

It was moments later that Wheeler rolled on his back and wrapped his arms securely around his lady, taking her with him. Their breathing was ragged an uneven, until he heard Linka softly laughing in his arms. He waited until meeting her glance and she offered her lips for a kiss.

"Is this what we have been missing all this time?" she wanted to know, playful and flushed, and he felt nothing but sheer adoration for the blonde angel.

"Yeah!" he nodded with a laugh of his own, still cathing his breath.

"Then I am very glad we are married, Yankee."

Linka was cheeky and he loved it, and he felt this was the start of something beautiful.


	7. True Love

Chapter 7 - True Love

Linka stirred slowly in her sleep, sighing and rubbing the side of her face over Wheeler's bare chest. The room was illuminated by soft light ad she knew it was probably just after dawn. It was early, but birds were already sweetly chirping in the garden down below, announcing the new day. She felt the strong muscles of Wheeler's arms about her waist, holding her to him in sleep, and she sighed again, content.

Last night's events replayed in her mind like a movie, the anticipation, the wedding, Wheeler's touches, their lovemaking. _Could things be that perfect?_ She wondered to herself silently, but then she shifted and felt a jolt of pain in her body. Well, besides _that_ , which was to be expected, everything had been dream-like. She would forever remember the raw passion in her Yankee's eyes, and that thought caused goose bumps to appear on her flesh. He'd been gentle enough, and loving, but she knew that at one point, his manly instincts had taken over the situation. She found this incredibly sexy and she'd been stunned by the number of feelings Wheeler had whirled up inside her. Now she understood why she had always felt utterly unsatisfied whenever they had pulled back from a heavy make-out session in the past. It was as if her body was craving more, and even though she did not know _what_ exactly, she had felt that unfulfilled void lingering inside her. She had craved his nearness, his masculine strength, but since she had been the one designated to maintain control, she had never pushed the issue further.

She stretched over Wheeler now, lightly caressing his bare chest until reaching his stomach and back up. The pain had been considerable, a pulsating, blinding sensation that had knocked the wind out of her and stunned her at first. Fortunately, it had not lasted long and pleasure had added itself to the mix, until it was only the pleasure that had won out. Letting go of herself, her inhibitions, had been most fulfilling, and she had felt that her body was as if floating. She had longed for Wheeler's contact in a way that was essential like breathing, and the eruption of that passion had been… _something._ Something wonderful, something to be cherished.

She felt a twinge of desire creeping up once the memories fully danced across her mind. Wheeler's body was very attractive, his muscular shoulders her favorite part, closely followed by his broad chest and strong arms. He was like a panther, sleek and powerful and…

Linka blushed and could find no way to erase the smile from her lips. She moved her face so that it was resting against his neck and she took to placing little kisses there. Her hands roamed his body, she felt more bold with him sleeping, and she let her touch travel downwards. She wandered at her naughtiness and what Wheeler would think of it once awake. But her hands had a life of their own, it seemed, and she was mighty pleased with herself when she felt him come alive with her teasing touch.

 _No wonder it had hurt!_ She thought with a wicked grin, holding back a giggle. Wheeler was, uhm, _well-equipped_ , thought Linka deviously, and she was amazed at the effect her caresses were having on him.

"Am I dreaming?" a low mumble came out of him, eyes still closed, and Linka could no longer hold back a laugh.

"Good morning, my handsome Yankee," smiled the Russian girl, moving so that her body was now fully extended over his, her mouth finding his and ravishing it with little repeated kisses. His hardness was resting against her stomach and she felt a little thrill overtaking her.

"Babe," Wheeler finally opened his eyes, wrapping her more tightly in his arms and opening his mouth to receive her kisses. Their contact was warm, skin to skin, and Linka drowned in their intimate embrace.

"I dreamt I married this stunning girl. I had my way with her and then she woke me up in the best way possible."

Linka laughed against his lips, feeling him fully awake now beneath her naked body.

"I had very good dreams, too."

His hands followed the outline of her curvy behind and travelled upwards. It was but a moment before she felt intoxicating heat running through her veins, his mouth convincing and his hands experienced, and Linka fell under his spell. It was a wicked spell he cast.

It did not take long for them to be making love again, and Wheeler was increasingly tender this time around, wanting to explore her body and test her limits until she was pleading with him once more. Her body opened up to him, spoke to him things she did not know how to voice, and he responded aptly to her need of being understood, freed.

Linka realized there was no way she would ever win this passionate battle with him, this tug of war that played with her senses and her heart. She would forever be at his mercy, and that, surprisingly, did not cause her any type of fear. The American had won her heart fair and square, with his honesty, his simplicity, his level-headedness. He had simply offered her his heart when she had been most afraid to take it.

Linka decided in that moment in time, wrapped up in her husband's passionate embrace, that she had never been more glad to have taken such a risk, for she'd won it all. Happiness, security, peace, and most of all, _true love_.

THE END


End file.
